Fang & Fur - YOONMIN
by Celestaeal
Summary: Min Yoongi itu vampire. Lebih tepatnya, vampire tanpa mate. Yoongi pikir dia akan menghabiskan umurnya yang tak pernah habis tanpa mate. Tapi saat dia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, dia mencium bau darah paling wangi seumur dia hidup. Harum manis vanilla dan kayu. Bau darah takdirnya―Bau darah mate Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi x Park Jimin / Yoonmin / BTS
1. i Spring in The Midst of Winter

Min Yoongi itu vampire.

Lebih tepatnya, vampire tanpa mate.

Yoongi pikir dia akan menghabiskan seluruh waktu hidupnya (yang tidak pernah habis) tanpa bertemu matenya. Kaumnya bilang bahwa untuk menemukan mate, kau akan mencium harum darah paling wangi yang pernah ada. Harum darah yang membuat indra pengecap berliur karena nafsu.

Itulah yang dilakukan Yoongi; mencari matenya kesana kemari, menelusuri banyak kota dan negara untuk mencari harum darah yang membuatnya tergugah. Tapi lebih dari dua puluh dekade berlalu dan Yoongi belum juga menemukan bau darah yang membuat indra pengecapnya berliur penuh nafsu.

Baginya, bau darah itu sama―hanya memuaskan dahaga.

Usaha yang sia-sia membuat Yoongi lambat laun menyerah dengan urusan mate ini. Sejak pencarian mate yang telah dia akhiri delapan tahun yang lalu, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mendedikasikan lima tahun terakhir untuk tidur.

Ya, tidur.

Tidur di peti mati.

Yoongi pikir dia akan menghabiskan tahun keenamnya di peti mati dengan damai. Tapi di tahun keenam, kerabat vampirnya yang bernama Kim Taehyung; mendepaknya secara paksa dari peti mati kesayangannya untuk berpindah menetap di tempat baru―Korea Selatan.

Dan Yoongi tidak menebak sama sekali bahwa di Korea Selatanlah dia mencium bau darah paling wangi seumur dia hidup.

Harum manis vanilla dan kayu.

Bau darah takdirnya―

Bau darah mate Min Yoongi.

.

* * *

**Fang and Fur**

**Yoonmin Fanfiction**

**© celestaeal**

* * *

.

Terkejut dan bingung.

Dua kata yang paling pas untuk menggambarkan keadaan Yoongi sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak dia turun dari pesawat dan menginjakkan kaki di airport, Yoongi tiba-tiba saja mencium bau yang terlampau harum meski samar-samar. Tidak susah baginya untuk menebak bahwa harum ini adalah harum darah. Yoongi nyaris mengerang di tempat saat indra penciumannya mencium wangi vanilla dan kayu.

Bau harum darah entah milik siapa ini mau tidak mau membuat Yoongi otomatis terlonjak kaget.

_Mate?_

Yoongi mengerjap, terdiam bengong untuk beberapa saat. Pria itu yakin hidungnya tidak membohonginya. (hey―hidung vampire seribu kali lipat lebih bagus dari penciuman anjing pelacak, tahu!)

Tapi dia tidak percaya saja kalau yang dia cium itu benar bau darah matenya atau bukan. Pria pucat itu terdiam mematung di tempat sampai-sampai Taehyung harus menariknya untuk cepat-cepat bergegas―mengambil koper dan masuk ke mobil.

Selama perjalanan, Yoongi seolah dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Vampire pucat itu duduk termenung diam dengan pandangan kosong. Kondisi aneh Yoongi tentu mengundang tatapan heran dari Taehyung dan pasangan mate-nya―Jungkook.

Mereka ingin bertanya, tapi Yoongi yang terlihat tidak sadar membuat mereka bungkam, enggan membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

Tanpa mereka tahu, pikiran Yoongi berkecamuk memikirkan soal mate.

Bukan, bukannya Yoongi tidak senang akhirnya menemukan mate. Tapi, Yoongi heran. Kenapa dari semua tempat, matenya harus berasal dari Korea Selatan? (Korea Selatan itu tempat asal Yoongi, ngomong-ngomong. Jadi Yoongi lumayan shock mengetahui calon matenya berasal dari tempat yang sama) Dan, yang lebih mengherankannya lagi, harum matenya semakin tercium jelas sekarang di hidung Yoongi. Padahal sekarang mobil yang ditumpangi Yoongi menuju kawasan pinggir Seoul, dimana terdapat hutan yang cukup lebat dan Yoongi yakin bahwa sebelumnya Taehyung bilang kawasan hutan itu steril. Tidak ada vampire di daerah sana selain mereka.

Kalau bukan vampire yang tinggal disana, kemudian siapa?

Manusia?

Cih, Yoongi yakin seratus persen tidak ada manusia yang cukup gila untuk tinggal di hutan belantara pinggir kota.

Vampire? Bukan. Manusia? Bukan.

Kalau begitu… siapa?

.

* * *

.

"Hyung!"

Yoongi terperanjat dari lamunannya, "H―huh? Apa?!"

Taehyung memutar bola mata, posisinya yang semula sedikit menunduk di pintu mobil yang terbuka beralih berdiri, memberi celah hingga Yoongi kini bisa melihat rumah modern di sampingnya.

"Sampai kapan mau di mobil? Ayo keluar."

Ajakan Taehyung mmebuat Yoongi mengernyit, kemudian vampire pucat itu mengibas tangan, memberi tanda bagi Taehyung untuk menyingkir dari pintu. Taehyung bergeser dan Yoongi keluar dari mobil dengan kening berkerut. "Apa ini?"

Taehyung berujar ceria, "Rumah kita!"

Kerutan kening Yoongi bertambah dalam. Tapi dia tidak berkomentar apapun. Pria itu terdiam di luar, mengabaikan Taehyung dan matenya yang mendahului memasuki rumah baru.

Yoongi menngendus udara. Bau vanilla terus-terusan tercium. Yoongi melirik sekitarnya, yakin sekal dengan keberadaan matenya yang sangat dekat. Tapi tidak ada siapapun dalam jarak pandangnya. (Jangan lupa kalau Yoongi memiliki penglihatan super ala vampirenya.)

"Hyung, ayo!" Teriakan Taehyung tepat di samping Yoongi membuat Yoongi lagi-lagi terperanjat. Taehyung menarik lengan Yoongi, menyadarkan si vampire pucat.

Taehyung menyeret Yoongi ke depan pintu bercat putih yang membuat Yoongi menautkan alis. Wajah Yoongi berubah masam saat memindai rumah di depannya―tipikal rumah modern minimalis dengan jendela di sana sini yang memungkinkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam rumah ini berbanding terbalik dengan rumah lamanya. Rumah yang sebelumnya mereka tempati adalah kastil tua di pedalaman Norwegia, tempat yang cukup lembab tapi Yoongi sangat menyukainya karena minim sinar matahari.

Tidak seperti Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook―mate Taehyung terlihat menyukai rumah baru mereka. Pasangan vampire itu membuka pintu rumah baru mereka dan seketika harum lemon dari dalam rumah memasuki indra penciuman Yoongi. Wajah vampire itu keruh. Wangi lemon yang menyeruak itu terlalu menusuk hidungnya yang sensitive.

Tapi Yoongi tidak banyak protes, vampire itu bukanlah tipe yang blak-blakan. Dia lebih banyak diam dan ikut saja diseret Taehyung memasuki rumah mereka.

"Tadaa!" Taehyung merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, tersenyum gembira dengan Jungkook bertepuk tangan senang.

Yoongi mendengus, melewati pasangan vampire yang kini berciuman dan asik melumat bibir di ruang depan. Vampire pucat itu melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah.

Benar seperti dugaan Yoongi, rumah ini terlalu modern dan terlalu banyak sinar matahari baginya. Yoongi total mengernyit melihat ruang tengah yang dia asumsikan sebagai ruang keluarga itu separuh dindingnya digantikan oleh jendela, sehingga sinar matahari berlomba-lomba menyinari ruang dengan sofa-sofa berwarna putih.

Yoongi masuk, melihat lebih dalam tempat tinggal barunya. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang menarik, selain piano besar berwarna hitam mengkilat di salah satu ruangan di lantai dua (Yoongi memutuskan ini akan jadi kamarnya)

Yoongi berputar-putar di dalam kamar barunya, memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk meletakkan peti matinya hingga kakinya melangkah menuju jendela kamar super besar yang tertutupi kelambu putih.

Yoongi menyibak kelambu, dan refleks menaikkan sebelah alis menyadari bahwa itu bukan jendela, tapi pintu kaca yang terhubung ke balkon.

Hal yang selanjutnya Yoongi lakukan adalah memutar kenop pintu, melangkahkan kaki di balkon, mengendus udara dan merasakan bau harum vanilla yang memudar.

Yoongi terdiam, memandang area hutan yang mengelilingi rumah mereka, berusaha melihat dengan mata vampire-nya siapapun yang berada di dekat mereka.

Tapi nihil, Yoongi tidak menemukan apapun selain bau vanilla pudar yang tertinggal di udara.

Tanpa sadar tangan Yoongi memegang besi pembatas balkon, menggenggamnya erat sambil melihat jauh ke dalam hutan. Yoongi tidak tahu siapa yang memiliki bau harum ini, tapi cepat atau lambat Yoongi pasti akan bertemu dengannya.

Benar, kan?

.

* * *

.

Seminggu di rumah baru tidak ada yang Yoongi lakukan selain tidur.

Hal ini membuat Taehyung cukup sebal, karena dia pikir pindah ke Seoul membuat hyung-nya itu sedikit merubah kebiasaan tidurnya.

Yoongi memang tidur. Tapi tanpa diketahui Taehyung tiap malam dia menyelinap keluar, mencari matenya.

Yoongi menghabiskan seluruh waktu siangnya untuk tidur karena dia enggan terkena sinar matahari. Barulah saat matahari tenggelam dia menyelinap melalui balkon dan berlari tak tahu arah. Mencari-cari harum vanilla yang tidak pernah Yoongi cium lagi sejak hari kedatangannya ke Korea.

Harum vanilla itu hanya sempat Yoongi cium di hari pertama, hari-hari setelahnya tidak ada bau lagi. Dalam hatinya Yoongi kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia tidak pengecut dan keluar berlari saat itu juga mencari matenya. Sayangnya, Yoongi terlalu pengecut.

Dalam hatinya Yoongi kecewa dan takut.

Kecewa karena bau matenya sudah tidak tercium lagi dan takut kalau itu hanya perasaannya saja mencium bau mate. Yoongi takut, kalau-kalau dia mulai berhalusinasi mencium bau mate padahal itu hanya bau biasa. (Well, jangan salahkan Yoongi, hidup beratus-ratus tahun untuk mencari mate dan berakhir dengan tanpa hasil membuat vampire pucat itu takut kalau dia kembali menerima harapan kosong.)

Biasanya, menjelang subuh Yoongi kembali ke rumah mereka, mengendap lewat teras belakang. Namun kali ini saat memasuki rumah lewat teras belakang, Yoongi dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Jungkook di pantry dapur.

"Tidak ketemu lagi, hyung?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari Jungkook membuat Yoongi mengerutkan alis. Melewati pemuda yang mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari asal.

"Maksudmu?" Yoongi bertanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan wajah datar.

Jungkook berdecak, mengamati Yoongi yang mengambil sekantung darah dari persedian darah mereka di kulkas. Vampire pucat itu tidak repot-repot menuangnya dalam gelas, memilih menyesap langsung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, hyung. Mate-mu."

Yoongi mengangkat kedua alis, menghisap rakus kantung darah di mulutnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." Ujarnya kalem.

Jungkook mendengus, tersenyum miring menatap Yoongi. "Baiklah, terserah Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, mengabaikan Jungkook yang lekat mengamatinya kemudian membuang bekas kantung ke tempat sampah sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya puas.

"Aku tidak seperti Taehyung, hyung. Menyelinap tiap malam dan kembali saat subuh. Aku tidak bisa kau bodohi."

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Yoongi terkekeh, dia mendekati vampire muda itu, mengusak rambutnya. "Terserah kau sajalah, _kiddo_."

Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah, membiarkan rambutnya berantakan oleh ulah Yoongi. Yoongi menepuk bahunya pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook, menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

* * *

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah delapan malam mengurung diri di kamarnya, Yoongi keluar dari kamar di malam kesembilan.

Yoongi yang terlihat menuruni tangga membuat Taehyung nyengir lebar. Yoongi menarik senyum tipis, mengusak rambut Taehyung pelan dan duduk di sofa. Kepalanya bersandar di sofa sambil melihat ke jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan hutan yang tidak segelap biasanya malam ini.

Malam ini adalah bulan purnama.

Yoongi cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berkeliaran di malam purnama. Sudah bukan rahasia umum di antara kaum vampire, bahwa haram hukumnya bagi mereka berkeliaran di bulan purnama. Karena khusus dalam satu malam ini adalah waktu bagi werewolf untuk berburu.

Yoongi menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya, kepalanya memutar kilas balik saat di Norwegia, sesaat sebelum keberangkatannya ke Korea dimana Seokjin mewanti-wanti Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook tentang keberadaan pack werewolf di seberang sisi hutan yang mereka tinggali.

Seokjin bagian dari keluarga kecil mereka, ngomong-ngomong. Tapi vampire tampan yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan itu harus menuntaskan urusan di Norwegia sebelum menyusul ke Korea.

"Ini, hyung." Suara jernih Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi, vampire itu tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat Jungkook menyodorkan mug berisi darah.

Ketiga vampire itu menyesap darah mereka dalam hening. Yoongi yang menggulung diri di sofa singlenya sementara Jungkook yang duduk di pangkuan Taehyung. Ketiganya terjaga, menunggu hingga waktu berburu werewolf dimulai.

Hampir tengah malam saat lolongan serigala pertama terdengar. Yoongi mengeryitkan kening, suara lolongannya terdengar terlalu keras. Yoongi jadi teringat lagi oleh perkataan Seokjin tentang pack werewolf di seberang hutan, sedikit banyak Yoongi tidak yakin dengan letak mereka yang di seberang hutan. Kenapa suara lolongan mereka terdengar sangat dekat?

"Yoongi hyung, Seokjin hyung bilang dia akan telat sampai kesini."

Suara Taehyung membuat Yoongi, dia mengangguk kecil. "Oke, ada masalah?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu tak mengerti, "Seokjin hyung bilang dia harus ke desa perbatasan. Urusan delegasi dan semacamnya." terangnya.

Yoongi ber-_oh _kecil. Cukup mengerti tugas Seokjin sebagai bangsawan yang membereskan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Oh ya, apa ada vampire lain selain kita disini?" Tanya Yoongi, teringat dengan urusan mate yang membuatnya gundah gulana beberapa hari ini.

Taehyung mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jungkook. "Ada. Keluarga Jung di Seoul dan Keluarga Park di Ilsan."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alis tertarik, memutar-mutar mug di genggaman tangannya. "Oh, keluarga besar?"

Taehyung lagi-lagi mengangguk, menghabiskan sisa darah dari mugnya cepat. "Iya, setauku keluarga Jung dan Park itu keluarga besar. Keluarga Jung ada tujuh orang dan Keluarga Park ada tiga belas orang."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk, mencermati baik-baik informasi dari Taehyung. Bisa jadi matenya berada di keluarga Jung atau keluarga Park. Apalagi jumlah mereka ganjil, mungkin saja kan?

Mungkin besok Yoongi akan berkunjung ke sana.

"Kenapa, hyung? Tumben sekali kau bertanya seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi berkedip-kedip, kebingungan hendak menjawab apa. "Uh―tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung menatap Yoongi tertarik, matanya berbinar semangat. "Masa sih? Tidak mungkin. Hyung kenap―umph!"

Taehyung urung melanjutkan pertanyaannya, karena Jungkook terlebih dahulu mencekal lehernya kemudian mencium bibirnya. Yoongi sedikit banyak bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada Jungkook. Karena―astaga, Taehyung itu tipe vampire yang gampang penasaran akan sesuatu, Yoongi yakin vampire Kim itu tidak berhenti bertanya sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Yah, untung saja Jungkook terlebih dahulu mengalihkan perhatiannya, meski Yoongi harus memutar bola mata malas melihat pasangan mate yang berciuman panas tidak tahu tempat itu.

Pasangan mate itu masih asik berciuman saat lolongan kedua terdengar. Yoongi refleks menoleh ke jendela besar. Suara lolongan serigala terdengar keras sekali.

Harusnya itu bukan hal yang besar, tapi entah kenapa Yoongi merasa tidak tenang mendengarnya.

Yoongi memejamkan mata, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengusir berbagai perasaan tidak menyenangkan di dadanya.

Yoongi kemudian berdiri, berniat untuk kembali ke peti matinya dan tidur menggulung diri. Baru saja dia meletakkan mugnya di meja, harum vanilla tiba-tiba menguar menusuk hidung.

Yoongi tercekat. Jantungnya yang sudah mati serasa mencelos dalam dadanya. Mug yang belum sepenuhnya diletakkan di meja, jatuh. Dan tiba-tiba, semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlonjak kaget, Yoongi yang diam mematung namun sedetik kemudian berlari keluar, juga teriakan Taehyung tentang larangan vampire keluar di malam bulan purnama.

Tapi semua itu terabaikan.

Yoongi melesat keluar di malam bulan purnama, mengabaikan larangan yang mungkin saja akan membuat Yoongi terbunuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Karena bukan bau matenya saja yang membuat Yoongi bertindak gegabah seperti ini.

Tapi bau darah.

Bau darah segar yang bercampur dengan harum manis vanilla.

Dan Yoongi bukan orang tolol untuk tidak mengerti bahwa matenya dalam bahaya.

.

* * *

.

Jantung Yoongi bergemuruh hebat

Iya, jantungnya memang sudah mati, tapi Yoongi bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum-dentum dalam dada.

Yoongi itu tidak pernah bertindak gegabah. Semua yang dia lakukan itu sudah diperhitungkan baik-baik. Mereka yang mengenal Yoongi beranggapan bahwa vampire terlalu pucat itu pemalas, tapi sebenarnya Yoongi hanya bertindak sesuai perhitungannya.

Tapi untuk kali ini Yoongi bersikap sembrono. Yoongi tahu bahwa larangan untuk tidak keluar di malam bulan purnama oleh dewan vampire bisa membuatnya dipenggal. Tapi ini soal mate―astaga!

Yoongi tidak mau berakhir kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri karena bertindak pengecut seperti kemarin. Dia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Tidak akan.

Jadi, yang Yoongi lakukan adalah berlari secepat mungkin. Vampire pucat itu sudah berlari kira-kira tigabelas mil, hingga matanya menangkap pergerakan di depan sana. Yoongi menambah laju larinya, berlari dan berhenti tepat waktu di depan beruang besar yang meraung.

Yoongi menendang rahang si beruang besar, membuat beruang itu terpelanting ke samping dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Yoongi melirik melewati ekor mata, melihat sekilas sosok manusia dengan harum vanilla pekat yang menguar.

Perut Yoongi refleks bergemuruh lapar, air liurnya mendadak mengumpul di pangkal tenggorokan dan badannya terasa panas.

Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyadarkan diri. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bernafsu, Yoongi! Matemu hampir mati diincar beruang brengsek.

Beruang itu meraung geram dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk bergerak menyerang Yoongi. Alhasil, pergumulan antara keduanya tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Yoongi tidak suka bertarung dengan beruang, mereka adalah kaum bar-bar yang berisik. Sukanya meraung keras dengan mengayun-ayunkan tangan besar kesana kemari.

Benar saja, tangan besar berbulu itu mengayun, merobek sepanjang bahu dan dada hingga baju Yoongi robek. Yoongi tidak terluka karena dia vampire, tapi tetap saja dia geram.

Vampire terlalu pucat itu menendang keras perut beruang hingga hewan itu terhuyung, kemudian Yoongi meloncat, mematahkan leher besar si beruang dengan tangan kosong sebelum beruang itu meraung lagi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi untuk membuat beruang itu mati, karena pada dasarnya beruang bukanlah lawan yang seimbang untuknya. Yoongi jauh di atas itu.

Yoongi mendecih lirih lalu berbalik, melihat sosok manusia yang bau harum darahnya membuat Yoongi kelabakan.

Tepat saat matanya dengan mata manusia itu bertemu, Yoongi membeku. Detik itu juga Yoongi tahu bahwa dia dalam masalah besar―atau setidaknya, matenya adalah masalah besar itu.

Karena manusia dengan harum vanilla pekat memabukkan di hadapannya ini memiliki sepasang kuping coklat dan ekor berbulu.

Werewolf―musuh abadi kaumnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. ii He'd knock out the sun for me if he

Iris sewarna amber itu memandang Yoongi terkejut.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Yoongi hanya bisa terpaku diam, balas menatap balik sepasang bola mata berkilau karena genangan air mata di pelupuk.

Werewolf berkuping coklat itu tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya, masih tetap terduduk takut dengan badan bergetar. Jelas sekali pemuda itu terguncang, detak jantungnya yang Yoongi dengar jelas tengah bergemuruh.

Yoongi mengamati baik-baik sosok di depannya sebelum kemudian mengencangkan rahang terperanjat melihat garis memanjang dengan darah segar mengalir di pipi kiri si werewolf―hasil cakaran si beruang.

Insting Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk bergerak mendekat, menjangkau mate-nya dalam pelukan untuk menenangkannya. Tapi Yoongi merasa kebas, tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak.

Tatapan keduanya terputus saat werewolf di hadapannya perlahan mengalihkan pandangan―melirik ke gundukan beruang mati di belakang Yoongi.

Meski samar, Yoongi melihat bagaimana iris mata werewolf di depannya melebar dan bibirnya yang setengah terbuka bergetar karena rasa ngeri.

Yoongi menahan napas tanpa sadar saat calon matenya kembali memandang Yoongi. Kali ini, Yoongi dapat melihat pupil matanya yang gemetar secara langsung.

Refleks Yoongi mengatupkan mulut, meremat kepalan tangannya erat-erat sebelum kemudian berbalik. Berlari pergi menjauhi werewolf yang telah dia selamatkan.

Lari; lari sejauh mungkin dari calon takdirnya.

.

* * *

**Fang and Fur**

**Yoonmin Fanfiction**

**©celestaeal**

* * *

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yoongi merutuk dirinya sendiri

Kenapa dia harus bertingkah pengecut lagi tadi malam?!

Lari meninggalkan mate―astaga, Yoongi!

Sejak Yoongi pulang, dia mengurung diri dalam kamar, menggulung diri di dalam peti mati dan total mengabaikan bunyi ketukan pintu brutal dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Yoongi menatap tajam bagian dalam petinya yang berlapis beludru merah. Bayangan kejadian semalam terus berulang-ulang di kepalanya.

Yoongi bodoh. Yoongi tolol.

Vampire cupu.

Yoongi memejamkan mata, berusaha mengeyahkan bayangan semalam yang berlarian kurang ajar di kepalanya. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak membantu. Yoongi masih ingat sekali, bayangan dirinya yang kabur meninggalkan matenya yang cantik.

Ah, benar. Matenya cantik.

Membayangkannya membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Yoongi tentu dengan senang hati membayangkan rupa matenya. (Masih calon sih, tapi ya sudahlah) Matenya benar-benar cantik, tercantik yang pernah Yoongi lihat seumur hidup. Matenya memiliki kulit sewarna madu dengan rambut berwarna kuning keemasan, matanya yang dipenuhi genangan air mata memberikan efek sayu dengan iris berwarna amber, pipinya gembil tapi rahangnya tegas, bibirnya yang gemuk merekah merah.

Tapi sayangnya pengendalian diri Yoongi bertahan sebatas memandang saja, karena matenya yang terlalu cantik dan kenyataan bahwa matenya adalah werewolf membuatnya kalut dan memilih berlari.

Terdengar konyol, tapi itu benar.

Yoongi sangat gugup bertemu dengan matenya, seumur hidup Yoongi menantikan mate dan sekarang saat akhirnya bertemu Yoongi tidak bisa menahan rasa gugup dan antusiasme berlebih.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah; matenya ternyata werewolf.

Bagaimana caranya agar dia dan (calon) matenya bisa hidup bahagia untuk selamanya?

Yoongi tidak memikirkan dewan vampire, toh ada Seokjin yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi yang dia pikirkan adalah pack werewolf matenya. Apa tanggapan mereka tentang anggota pack yang memiliki pasangan vampire?

Oh sial.

Belum memulai hubungan, Yoongi sudah melihat akhir yang buruk.

Tepat saat Yoongi menarik-narik poninya sampai kusut karena pusing, harum vanilla lagi-lagi memenuhi indra penciumannya. Yoongi tersentak dengan tangan masih menjenggut poni sebelum sedetik kemudian meloncat keluar dari peti, menghambur ke jendela kamar, menyibak gorden dengan kasar dan membelalak melihat sosok pemuda di kejauhan sana berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan.

Itu―mate!

.

* * *

.

Kapan kedua kalinya Yoongi bertindak sembrono?

Jawabannya; sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi bertindak gegabah, berlari turun dan melesat secepat kilat, tidak untuk bertemu tapi mengamati calon mate-nya dari kejauhan. Yoongi bersembunyi di balik pohon besar, mengamati baik-baik sosok manusia dengan kuping serigala coklat yang menempel di atas kepalanya berjalan di tengah hutan.

Sesekali calon mate-nya itu menunduk, kakinya yang telanjang mengorek tanah tengah mencari sesuatu kemudian mendongak lagi. Ekor serigala coklat keemasan mengibas perlahan di balik badannya. Meski penglihatan Yoongi super bagus, dia tidak tahu apa yang dicari matenya di tanah karena sejauh yang Yoongi lihat itu hanyalah tanah biasa.

Yoongi yang penasaran berjalan mengendap, mendekati calon matenya yang menelengkan kepala kebingungan. Kepala si werewolf menengok ke kanan dan kiri, dari balik pohon Yoongi mengepalkan tangan melihat kembali wajah matenya lagi.

_Pretty._

_**Pretty little werewolf.**_

Tapi belum selesai Yoongi mengagumi wajah cantik si mate, matenya memalingkan muka ke arahnya―lebih tepatnya ke arah pohon tempatnya bersembunyi. Buru-buru Yoongi bersembunyi di balik pohon. Yoongi mengintip; kepalanya sedikit maju ke kanan kemudian matanya melotot menyadari si werewolf yang diam-diam dia ikuti malah berjalan menuju pohon tempatnya sembunyi.

Ketahuan?!

Oh, tidak. Yoongi tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan calon matenya secepat ini.

Dengan panik vampire itu bergegas memanjat, kakinya lincah menaiki pohon tanpa suara dan sesampainya di atas dia berjongkok di salah satu dahan besar.

Dari sela ranting dan dahan Yoongi mengamati, calon matenya memutari pohon tempatnya tadi bersembunyi, berputar-putar dengan raut bingung.

Kemudian werewolf itu menunduk, merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil selembar kain flanel kotak-kotak kumal berwarna hijau oranye.

Yoongi mengerutkan alis heran saat calon matenya membawa potongan kain itu ke hidung, mengendusnya pelan.

"Aneh, baunya disini." Suara lirih matenya terdengar bingung, Yoongi mengepalkan tangan erat-erat menahan diri.

Suaranya menggemaskan sekali―tolong!

Manusia serigala itu berputar-putar di pohon besar, mengendus kain kumal dan sekelilingnya bergantian.

"Dimana, ya? Harusnya disini?"

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alis, mengamati tingkah calon matenya dari atas pohon.

Lama mengamati, Yoongi merasa familiar dengan kain itu.

Tunggu―

Itu bukannya potongan kemejanya yang robek kemarin?!

Yoongi memicingkan mata, memastikan bahwa potongan kain itu memang benar bagian dari kemejanya. Setelahnya Yoongi terdiam dengan alis berkerut.

Calon matenya berjalan di tengah hutan, kebingungan mencari sesuatu dengan tangan memegang erat selembar kain flanel kumal seolah hidupnya bergantung pada potongan kain kumal itu.

Apa ini?

Mate-nya mencarinya?

Mate-nya, werewolf yang dia selamatkan semalam mencarinya dengan petunjuk aroma yang tertinggal dari potongan kemejanya?

Kerutan kening Yoongi bertambah dalam, meski sangsi dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tapi dia harus memastikannya. Yoongi mendengus tanpa suara dan merutuki dirinya sekali sebelum kemudian meloncat turun tanpa suara, vampire itu berdiri di belakang si werewolf yang kebingungan. Tidak terlalu dekat namun juga tidak jauh.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"UWAA!" Werewolf di depannya terlonjak kaget, berbalik dan hampir terhuyung jatuh kalau Yoongi tidak segera melesat menangkapnya.

Tangan Yoongi memeluk pinggang si werewolf, menarik tubuh werewolf itu ke pelukannya. Jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Tanpa sadar Yoongi menghirup nafas rakus, mencium aroma pekat kayu dengan manis vanilla dari tubuh calon matenya. Yoongi menelan ludah saat dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa mencium samar-samar bau anjing dan tanah basah. Entah kenapa secara otomatis kepala Yoongi membayangkan sosok anjing yang sedang kedinginan karena hujan.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam di posisi itu, keduanya bertatap-tapan dengan jarak wajah selebar sehelai rambut. Werewolf di pelukan Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata membola, kentara sekali terkejut. Yoongi bisa melihat bekas luka hampir pulih di pipi kiri pemuda di pelukannya.

"T―tuan?"

Semuanya berakhir saat werewolf di pelukan vampire berkulit terlalu pucat itu mencicit lirih. Seolah tersadar, Yoongi segera berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf." Yoongi berdeham gugup.

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk, matanya yang _puffy_ menatap Yoongi malu dengan iris berbinar. Yoongi menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, ternyata wajah matenya manis sekali. Bukan hanya cantik, tapi juga sangat imut dan manis.

Yoongi menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk mate yang berada tepat di depan matanya, mencium setiap jengkal kulit dan membubuhkan kecupan di kelopak mata dan pucuk hidungnya.

"Uh, maaf―Tuan yang tadi malam, kan?"

Werewolf di depannya kembali mengeluarkan suara, kepalanya sedikit menunduk dengan mata yang melirik Yoongi malu-malu dari sela poninya. (Yoongi berusaha sekali untuk fokus dan tidak terlena dengan suara jernih dan tingkah lucu serigala di hadapannya.)

"Huh?" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alis tak mengerti, berusaha mempertahankan wajah datar tidak tertarik. Padahal dalam dirinya dia menahan gemas melihat tingkah lucu pemuda di depannya ini.

Pemuda di depannya terkejut, tidak menyangka dengan reaksi Yoongi. Alhasil, telinga serigala si pemuda bergerak-gerak cemas. Tangannya yang tertangkup di depan dada bergerak gelisah. "Maaf, Tuan yang semalam menolongku, kan?" tanyanya lagi memastikan dengan mata menatap Yoongi penuh harap.

Yoongi menelan ludah, ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu oleh calon matenya membuat Yoongi tidak tenang.

"Apakah Tuan yang semalam menolongku dari beruang?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi, kupingnya mengacung tegak dan ekor di belakang tubuhnya terayun-ayun tidak tenang.

Yoongi terdiam, pandangannya teralih ke bawah, matanya menatap penuh minat ekor yang mengibas ke kanan ke kiri itu. Vampire pucat itu menahan hasrat untuk tidak memegang bulu lembut yang mengayun kesana kemari. Sebenarnya, Yoongi suka sekali dengan anjing. Karena itu melihat ekor dengan bulu lebat seperti itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus-elus.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba bertanya, Tuan. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih." Seru pemuda di hadapannya buru-buru karena Yoongi tak kunjung menjawab.

Yoongi mengerjap, menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Uh, ya. Kau benar."

Sedetik setelah Yoongi mengatupkan mulut, werewolf itu menekuk kaki di depan Yoongi, bersimpuh untuk membungkuk dalam.

"Terima kasih banyak atas pertolongan Tuan semalam!" Ucapnya keras.

Yoongi melihatnya kelabakan, vampire itu menatap si werewolf dengan muka panik. "O-oi, tidak usah sampai seperti ini. Berdiri, berdiri." Serunya.

Werewolf di depannya memiringkan kepala, menatap Yoongi dari bawah. "Apa Tuan menerima ucapan terima kasihku?" tanyanya.

"Iya, iya, aku terima. Ayo berdiri di bawah kotor." Seru Yoongi. Vampire pucat itu tanpa sadar merangkul bahu si werewolf, membantunya berdiri.

Saat keduanya berdiri berdampingan, barulah Yoongi menyadari bahwa dia memeluk si werewolf tanpa ijin. Buru-buru Yoongi melepas pelukannya. "Maaf." Katanya dengan suara pelan.

Calon mate di hadapan Yoongi itu tidak menggubris ucapan Yoongi, justru dia tersenyum gembira hingga matanya menyipit menggemaskan.

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, vampire itu berpura-pura batuk sebelum berdeham pelan.

"Namamu… namamu siapa?" tanyanya canggung.

Werewolf itu membuka mulut, mengeluarkan suara _ah!_ pelan. "Maaf aku tidak sopan belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Park Jimin." katanya buru-buru dengan badan membungkuk singkat.

Yoongi mengangguk, menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

Park Jimin, ya…

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit, hingga Jimin yang sedari tadi memandang Yoongi dengan pandangan penuh minat membuka mulut. "Nama Tuan siapa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Yoongi mengerjap. "Min Yoongi." Jawabnya datar.

Jawaban luar biasa datar dari Yoongi tidak berpengaruh pada Jimin, pemuda itu tersenyum semakin lebar, menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya antusias. "Tuan Min! Boleh aku memanggil Tuan dengan Tuan Min?"

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, tak kuasa menolak permintaan Jimin.

Jimin terkikik bahagia di tempatnya, pemuda itu tertawa dengan punggung tangan menutup mulut, matanya menyipit membentuk garis. "Tuan Min! Tuan Min! Salam kenal!" serunya.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Jimin yang seperti anak anjing yang menggonggong lucu pada tuannya. Tanpa sadar tangan Yoongi terjulur, mengusak pucuk kepala Jimin.

Jimin sontak terdiam di tempat. Terlalu terkejut karena tindakan tiba-tiba Yoongi. Tapi Jimin tidak menolak, kupingnya terlipat kuyu menempel di kepala. Secara otomatis kepalanya mendekat ke tangan Yoongi―menikmati usapan Yoongi.

"Astaga―maaf." Yoongi tersentak menyadari kelakuannya yang tidak sopan. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Yoongi untuk mengusak kepala, tapi hanya ke orang terdekatnya misalnya Taehyung atau Jungkook. Tapi kali ini vampire itu kelepasan melakukannya ke orang yang baru dia kenal dalam beberapa menit.

Yoongi pikir Jimin akan marah, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Werewolf itu malah menatap Yoongi penuh harap.

Kepala Jimin merunduk, menunjukkan kedua kupingnya yang terlipat rapi.

"Tuan Min―lagi?"

.

* * *

.

Jimin persis seperti anak anjing.

Itu pemikiran yang terlintas di kepala Yoongi, saat dia duduk bersandar di pohon besar dengan Jimin berlarian memutari pohon mencari kelinci.

Werewolf yang berstatus (calon) matenya itu berusia 18 tahun. Werewolf muda, belum akil balig. (Itu menjelaskan kenapa Jimin masih memiliki telinga dan ekor serigala di badannya, werewolf yang sudah akil balig bisa mengendalikan sisi serigala dan manusianya secara seimbang.) Jimin seorang bungsu dalam pack, ayahnya adalah Alpha pack dan Jimin memiliki satu kakak laki-laki yang menurut asumsi Yoongi cukup posesive pada Jimin. Entah bagaimana werewolf muda itu sama sekali tidak keberatan menceritakannya pada Yoongi.

Suara Jimin yang berseru kegirangan mendapatkan kelinci terdengar. Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian ke Jimin, jarak keduanya terpaut cukup jauh tapi Yoongi mengenali ekor Jimin yang bergoyang antusias dan kelinci gemuk berwarna abu gelap di pelukan. Mata pemuda itu menyipit karena tertawa. Yoongi tersenyum melihat calon matenya yang kekanakan.

Yoongi menyamankan posisi duduk, kepalanya bersandar separuh mendongak. Dalam diam Yoongi mengamati sinar matahari terik yang menelusup melewati dedaunan hutan. Yoongi tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia berada di luar ruangan menikmati terpaan sinar matahari. Sebenarnya sinar matahari menyakiti kulit vampirenya yang sensitive, tapi berada di dekat Jimin membuat Yoongi tidak merasa sakit. Sebaliknya, dia merasa lebih hidup.

Yoongi seolah merasakan jantungnya kembali saat bersama dengan Jimin. Gelombang rasa hangat seolah mengguyur tubuhnya dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung kaki membuat vampire itu merasa nyaman dan rileks untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi meski begitu Yoongi tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa mengganjal di sudut hatinya.

Vampire itu tahu, semua kenyamanan yang dia rasakan ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Jalan hidupnya dan jalan hidup Jimin begitu berbeda tapi entah kenapa takdir menyatukan keduanya. Yoongi takut akan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia juga tenang dengan adanya Jimin.

Hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Yoongi adalah soal Jimin. Sekali lihat pun Yoongi tahu kalau werewolf muda itu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dirinya adalah vampire, dilihat dari tingkah lakunya yang tanpa beban saat bersama dengan Yoongi. Cepat atau lambat, Yoongi harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Jimin. Yoongi tidak tenang memikirkan Jimin yang tidak tahu menahu soal jati dirinya, itu membuat Yoongi merasa berbohong kepada calon mate-nya sendiri.

"Tuan Min! Ayo, main!"

Suara Jimin di kejauhan membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi, vampire itu menolehkan kepala mencari keberadaan Jimin.

Jimin kira-kira berjarak sepuluh meter di utara, berdiri di dekat pohon ek besar dengan ekor mengibas semangat. Yoongi hanya melambaikan tangan, menolak ajakan bermain dari Jimin.

Jimin merengut di tempatnya, werewolf muda itu berlari kecil menuju Yoongi. "Tuan Min, ayo main!" serunya lagi saat jarak keduanya lebih dekat.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, kepalanya menggeleng malas. Bukan apa, Yoongi sadar diri dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk bermain di bawah panas terik matahari seperti ini.

Jimin berjongkok di depan Yoongi yang masih setia menyandari pohon. Werewolf muda itu memajukan bibir bawahnya saat Yoongi menolaknya kembali.

"Ayo main?" tanyanya lagi.

Yoongi lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Main sendiri, ya?"

"Bosaann. Ayo main kejar-kejaran?" Bujuk Jimin. "Di depan sana ada padang rumput yang luaasss sekali." Tambah Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh tapi tetap menolak.

Jimin beringsut mendekat, kedua tangannya terjulur menggenggam punggung tangan kanan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersentak di tempatnya, sentuhan fisik dari mate membuat aliran listrik kejut mengaliri tubuhnya.

"Tuan Min?" panggil Jimin. Vampire itu menunduk, tidak menggubris panggilan Jimin. Pria yang berumur ratusan tahun itu merubah posisi duduk, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Jimin dengan mata terus menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Jimin yang lebih kecil.

"Jimin-a.." panggil Yoongi. "Apa kau tahu aku ini siapa?" tanya Yoongi. Vampire itu mendongak, bertatap muka dengan werewolf muda.

Jimin memiringkan kepala, menatap Yoongi polos. "Tuan Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya kecil, "Maksudku, kau tahu aku ini makhluk apa?" tanyanya lagi. Yoongi membalik telapak tangannya, kini dia bisa menggenggam tangan Jimin.

Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dari tempatnya berjongkok. Pemuda itu menatap Yoongi kebingungan. "Mmm… Manusia?" tebaknya.

Yoongi tersenyum lebih lebar, matanya memandang lembut Jimin yang hilang arah.

"Kenapa manusia?" tanya Yoongi. Vampire itu meremas pelan tautan tangan mereka. "Kau tahu kan tidak ada manusia yang membunuh beruang dengan tangan kosong?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada jenaka.

"Ada! Superman!"

Mendengar jawaban Jimin yang tak disangka-sangka, Yoongi terbahak. Vampire dengan emosi minim itu tertawa keras hingga tawanya bergaung di hutan.

"Tuan Minn!" Jimin merengek, bibir bawahnya maju beberapa senti. Yoongi masih tertawa hingga Jimin melepas genggaman tangan keduanya, beralih memukuli lututnya kesal.

"Tuan, jangan tertawa!" seru Jimin.

Yoongi memegang perutnya, masih tertawa. "Aduh―sebentar, perutku sakit." Keluhnya.

Vampire pucat itu terbatuk-batuk kemudian membuka mata, berhadapan dengan Jimin yang berjongkok dengan muka merengut dan bibir maju. Keduanya bertatapan mata, Jimin memandang Yoongi kesal sementara Yoongi tersenyum dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Yoongi terdiam sebelum tangan kanannya terangkat, terjulur menuju Jimin. "Bolehkah?"

Jimin membola, matanya melebar melihat tangan Yoongi kemudian mengangguk kecil. Buku-buku jari telunjuk Yoongi mengusap perlahan permukaan pipi Jimin, tepat di bekas luka berwarna pink samar memanjang dari bawah mata hingga ujung mulutnya. Jimin merasa wajahnya panas, Yoongi mengusap pipinya sangat hati-hati seolah Jimin adalah barang pecah belah yang berharga.

"Tu―Tuan?" bisik Jimin.

Yoongi melempar senyum untuk Jimin sebelum tangannya turun. Sedikit banyak Jimin merasa kecewa karena Yoongi berhenti mengusap pipinya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui soal vampire, Jimin-a?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jimin mengerutkan alis, menatap Yoongi bingung. "Vampire?" beonya.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Makhluk jahat penghisap darah?" kata Jimin dengan nada mengambang. Yoongi diam, tetap tersenyum seolah kata-kata Jimin barusan tidak menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak soal vampire. Chanyeol Hyung bilang vampire itu musuh kami, karena mereka berbahaya dan ganas juga suka membunuh werewolf. Tapi bukannya mereka sudah punah?" lanjut Jimin. Tanggapan Jimin membuat mata Yoongi melebar sepersekian detik sebelum kembali normal. Tapi, tentu saja Jimin menyadari perubahan singkat Yoongi.

"Tuan Min, kenapa?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Vampire itu menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum kembali membuka mulut. "Jimin-a, bukankah kau harusnya bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak terkejut melihatmu yang berwujud werewolf?" tanya Yoongi.

"Oh?" Jimin mengerjap. "Benar, aku baru sadar. Kenapa Tuan tidak terkejut?" tanyanya dengan kepala teleng ke samping.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya juga heran kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Jimin mengerutkan kening. Werewolf muda itu kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Yoongi. "Maksudnya, Tuan?"

"Jimin-a.." bisik Yoongi. Jimin mengerutkan kening tidak suka, Yoongi memanggil namanya dengan nada berbeda.

"Kemari. Kuceritakan sesuatu." Yoongi menepuk tempat di samping kanannya. Tanpa banyak bertanya Jimin beringsut mendekat dan menjatuhkan diri tepat di samping Yoongi, bahu keduanya bersentuhan. Jimin menatap Yoongi penasaran, kuping serigalanya bergerak-gerak.

"Kau tahu…" mulai Yoongi. "Aku bukan manusia." Ucap Yoongi. Vampire itu senantiasa menatap Jimin, memperhatikan baik-baik perubahan dari Jimin. Tapi nihil, ekspresinya tetap biasa dan detak jantung yang terdengar bagai kepak sayap burung kecil tetap berdegup biasa. Yoongi menelan ludah kelu sebelum kembali melanjutkan pengakuan jati dirinya.

"Aku bisa membunuh beruang dengan tangan kosong, aku bisa tahu kau dalam bahaya semalam. Aku juga tahu kau berada di hutan hari ini, aku tahu dimana kau berada karena aku mencium bau darahmu." Tuturnya, Yoongi berhenti beberapa saat sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi, Jimin-a… Aku bukan werewolf. Aku adalah apa yang kalian sebut sebagai musuh abadi. Aku adalah entitas yang menurutmu sudah punah, Jimin-a."

"Aku―" Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Aku vampire."

Suara jantung yang berpacu cepat membuat Yoongi menundukkan kepala dengan mata mengernyit. Vampire itu tak kuasa bertatap muka dengan werewolf di sampingnya. Yoongi ingin sekali menutup telinga, menulikan pendengarannya dari suara detak jantung yang terdengar bagai kepak ribut sayap merpati.

Yoongi meringis ngeri. Detak jantung beruntun Jimin terdengar sama seperti saat Yoongi mendengarnya semalam. Detak jantung karena rasa takut dan tidak percaya.

Yoongi tahu akan menjadi seperti ini saat Jimin tahu bahwa dia adalah vampire. Tapi, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Lebih cepat bagi Yoongi untuk merasakan sakit hati dan melepas Jimin sebelum keadaan semakin memburuk.

Kalau vampire bisa menangis, tentu Yoongi telah menangis sekarang. Mata Yoongi sakit, seolah-olah ditekan oleh gaya tak kasat mata dan otot matanya terasa tegang. Kepalan tangannya terlalu kuat sampai-sampai kuku jarinya menancap di permukaan telapak tangannya.

Hening beberapa lama melanda keduanya hingga Yoongi membuka mulut, berusaha berbicara meski tenggorokan dan mulutnya kering seolah baru saja dijejali paksa sekantung pasir. "Hyungmu benar." Tutur Yoongi getir. "Kau… kau tidak boleh dekat denganku. Aku berbahaya bagimu―"

"Tidak." Potong Jimin keras.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Apa Tuan Min akan mencelakaiku?" mata Jimin menatap nyalang ke Yoongi. "Kalau iya, seharusnya Tuan biarkan saja aku mati terbunuh beruang. Kenapa Tuan repot-repot menyelamatkanku?!"

Seruan berang Jimin sukses membuat Yoongi terperanjat. Pria itu mendongak, bertatap mata dengan mata Jimin yang merah.

"Lalu kenapa kalau Tuan Min itu vampire, kenapa aku harus menjauhi Tuan?" tuntut Jimin tak terima. Pupil mata Jimin melebar dengan telinga serigalanya menghadap ke belakang. Ekor yang biasanya mengibas semangat itu lunglai di belakang tubuhnya.

Yoongi tertegun.

"Atau Tuan benci aku dekat dengan Tuan?" tanya Jimin. "Karena aku werewolf?" dengung Jimin pilu.

Jimin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Yoongi. "Aku tahu ada yang berbeda dari Tuan Min tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. Maaf, aku bodoh." Lirih Jimin parau.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu Tuan dari tadi. _Hiks_―aku, aku senang bertemu Tuan Min, jadi aku―aku…"

"A―apa?" kata Yoongi dengan suara serak. Vampire itu membuka mulut, melongo tak percaya.

"_Hiks_―maaf. Maafkan Jimin…" Jimin terisak di tempat. Punggung tangannya mengusap kasar linangan air mata di sepanjang pipi.

"Jimin? Jimin-a? Kenapa menangis? Hei?" Panik Yoongi. Tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan Jimin, menghentikan usapan kasar punggung tangannya dan menggantinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Telapak tangan Yoongi menangkup pipi Jimin, ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya hati-hati.

"Jimin? Jangan menangis, hm? Aku tidak membencimu." Ungkap Yoongi.

Yoongi cemas setengah mati melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba menangis, pipi dan pucuk hidungnya merah dan matanya membengkak. Telinga cokelatnya turun ke bawah lengkap dengan ekor yang lesu.

Yoongi merutuk dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya membuat calon matenya menangis.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Jimin-a. Sama sekali tidak. Kau juga tidak menggangguku. Berhenti menangis, ya? Nanti matamu sakit terlalu banyak menangis." Tutur Yoongi lembut. Meski dilanda cemas, tangannya masih setia mengusap lelehan air mata. Tapi Jimin tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Pemuda itu menangis tersedu-sedu, napasnya masai sampai cegukan.

"Tuan―tuan sungguh tidak membenci Jimin?" tanya Jimin di sela sedu sedan.

Yoongi menggeleng, alisnya bertaut cemas.

"Aku―_hiks_―tidak mengganggu Tuan?"

Yoongi lagi-lagi menggeleng, vampire pucat itu mengusap pipi Jimin lembut. "Tidak, Jimin-a. Kau tidak menggangguku, aku juga tidak membencimu, oke?"

Jimin membisu, matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Yoongi penuh kesedihan.

"Oke?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Jimin mengangguk dengan muka murung. "Oke." Jawabnya parau.

"Jangan menangis, ya? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Tutur Yoongi sedih.

Jimin menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak."

"Tuan, jangan―_hiks_―minta maaf. Jimin―_hiks_, Jimin yang minta maaf tiba-tiba―_hiks_―menangis." Ucap Jimin tersendat sambil menarik ingus.

Yoongi terdiam, kemudian dia merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna biru muda. Tanpa banyak bicara vampire itu menyeka pipi, membantu Jimin membuang ingus, mengusap hidung Jimin lembut.

Jimin menunduk malu, tapi sebelah tangan Yoongi menahan bawah dagu hingga mau tak mau Jimin mendongak. "Terima kasih, Tuan." Bisiknya saat Yoongi selesai.

Yoongi mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. "Apa matamu sakit?" tanya Yoongi khawatir. Pelupuk mata Jimin menggembung dan matanya merah pasca menangis.

Jimin menggeleng pelan. Werewolf muda itu mengayunkan ekornya malu. "Tu―tuan Min." Panggilnya lirih.

"Hm?"

"Maaf." Lirih Jimin. "Maaf tiba-tiba menangis"

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf membuatmu menangis. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu."

"Bukan. Jimin menangis bukan karena Tuan Min."

Perkataan Jimin membuat Yoongi bingung. Vampire itu menaikkan kedua alis, matanya separuh membulat tak percaya. "Bukan?"

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Jimin menunduk lebih dalam sampai-sampai Yoongi tidak bisa lagi melihat muka Jimin kecuali kupingnya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Yoongi menautkan alis, kepalanya sedikit menunduk memastikan Jimin baik-baik saja. "Jimin?"

"Maaf!" seru werewolf muda itu tiba-tiba.

"Aku―aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku sangat sedih membayangkan Tuan Min jauh dariku. Aku tahu Tuan Min vampire, seharusnya vampire berbahaya bagi werewolf, kan? Tapi aku yakin Tuan Min tidak akan menyakitiku, aku yakin sekali soal itu meski aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Tuan meski kita baru pertama kali bertemu. Maaf, Tuan pasti risih aku berkata seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya―"

"_Jimin."_

"―tahu kalau Tuan tidak akan menyakitiku. Tuan Min juga sangat baik kepadaku. Tuan menyelamatkanku dari ber―"

"_Jimin."_

"―uang, aku juga sena―"

Ocehan Jimin berhenti saat Yoongi mengatupkan tangan di depan mulutnya. Vampire itu tertawa kecil, "Kau mulai mengoceh tidak jelas."

Mata Jimin membola, pipinya mendadak panas. "Ma-maaf." Dengungnya dari balik tangan Yoongi.

Vampire itu melepaskan tangannya kemudian memalingkan muka. Jimin tidak tahu ini efek dari sinar matahari atau memang telinga Yoongi memerah. Werewolf muda itu mengerdip-ngerdipkan mata kemudian terkikik halus.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Yoongi tanpa menatap Jimin.

Jimin menggeleng tersipu. "Tidak ada. Hehehe."

Yoongi tak menjawab.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Berbeda dengan hening yang sebelumnya, hening kali ini terasa nyaman.

Jimin menggambar di tanah dengan telunjuknya sebelum kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Werewolf muda itu mendongak dengan mata berkilat ceria, tak lupa ekornya mengibas semangat.

"Oh!" serunya. "Tuan Min, ayo main!" Jimin meloncat berdiri, tangannya menepuk belakang celananya yang kotor.

Saat mendengarnya refleks Yoongi menghela nafas malas. "Tidak mau."

"Ayoo main! Main kejar-kejaran." Rengek Jimin.

Yoongi mengibas tangan, mengusir Jimin. "Aku vampire, Jimin-a. Tidak bisa terkena matahari, ingat?" tolak Yoongi.

Jimin mencebik di tempatnya berdiri. Kibasan ekornya mendadak loyo. Jimin terdiam beberapa menit sebelum berseru, "Ah, aku tahu!"

Sedetik setelahnya Jimin melesat pergi menjelajahi hutan. Yoongi menatap kepergian Jimin dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Tiga menit setelahnya Jimin kembali dengan berlari. Wajah pemuda itu tersenyum gembira dan tangannya menggenggam sesuatu.

"Tuan, ini!"

Yoongi mendongak dari tempatnya duduk, memandang tak tertarik daun bertepi lebar yang disodorkan Jimin padanya.

"Apa ini?"

Jimin terkikik gembira. "Payung!" serunya. "Tuan tidak bisa terkena matahari di bawah ini, jadi Tuan bisa tetap bermain denganku." Tambahnya gembira.

Yoongi mendesah lelah dengan sudut bibir terangkat naik. "Kau tidak akan berhenti sampai aku berkata iya, huh?" tukasnya.

Jimin terkikik lebih keras. "Um!"

"Hah, dasar." Yoongi menunduk dengan helaan nafas berat. Tapi tak urung pria itu beranjak bangun membuahkan sorak girang dari Jimin.

"Jadi…" kata Yoongi saat berhadapan dengan Jimin, bibirnya tersenyum miring.

"Siap untuk kutangkap, serigala kecil?"

.

* * *

.

Jimin terhuyung mengangkat kaki.

Tubuh pemuda itu bercucuran keringat tapi senyum puas menempel di bibirnya. Werewolf muda itu merasakan sakit di kakinya karena terlalu banyak berlari, tapi rasa bahagia yang memuaskan membuatnya lupa dengan kakinya yang menjerit-jerit.

Bermain dengan Yoongi membuat Jimin lupa waktu. Hari hampir petang saat werewolf itu kembali ke rumah. Rumah Jimin berada di sisi barat hutan, area sedikit menanjak di bawah kaki gunung.

Jimin tersenyum lega saat melewati pohong berbatang ganda. Pohon itu adalah tanda perbatasan werewolf packnya. Baru satu langkah terlewati, detik berikutnya Jimin terhempas.

"Ouch!" Jimin mengerang saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tanah, apalagi Jimin merasa tubuhnya berat seperti ditiban sesuatu. "Apa-apaan―eh? Namjoon hyung?"

Jimin mengerutkan alis kebingungan saat di atasnya terduduk Namjoon dengan kuku runcing siaga berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Jiminie?" seru pria itu terkejut.

Jimin mendengus kesal. "Iya, ini Jiminie. Namjoon hyung berat. Bisa menyingkir dariku?"

Namjoon kebingungan tapi pria itu cepat-cepat mengangkat tubuh. Jimin menggerutu pelan karena tiba-tiba diserang oleh Namjoon sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor.

Di sampingnya Namjoon menautkan alis heran.

"Namjoon hyung ngapain sih? Bajuku jadi kotor." Gerutu Jimin sambil membungkuk, mengibas kasar celananya yang tertutupi tanah.

Namjoon tak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Sebaliknya, pria itu memandang Jimin penuh selidik.

"Hyung?"

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban lantas Jimin mendongak. Werewolf muda itu bertatap mata dengan mata Namjoon yang menyipit tajam.

"Jiminie, kenapa baumu seperti vampire?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Celestaeal's Note :**

Wow, i'm sorry

Akhirnya aku bisa membuka setelah dibanned terus hiks

aku akan sangat jarang publish disini, karena sulit untuk mengaksesnya :') jika kalian yang membaca ini dan tertarik lebih lanjut silahkan mampir ke akun wattpadku di Celestaeall

Thankyou 3

Best regards,

Celestaeal


End file.
